


浪子燕青45

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青45

第45章   
燕青被他看得浑身发毛，卷着被子往旁边一滚。  
张清抱住他的腰，在他耳边笑：“小乙逃什么。”  
“我今晚睡里……”燕青倒抽一口冷气，用力扒开他的手，“你摸哪里呢？”目光往门口一溜，“几位哥哥还在隔壁。”  
燕青懒得很，洗完澡后只穿了一件里衣，多一件衣衫都不穿。张清脱得十分容易，随便一扒拉，燕青那身雪雪白的皮肉便露了出来。  
“你放手。”燕青不敢弄出太大声响，顾了上面却顾不了下面，弄得手忙脚乱。  
“你瞒了我这么久，这笔账，咱们要好好算一算。”张清分开燕青双腿，含住那柔软的玉根。  
燕青用力咬住下唇，鼻翼翕合，喉间发出低沉甜蜜的呻吟。  
张清含得很深，用咽喉挤压他的顶端，舌头顺着柱身来回舔舐，吸吮着溢出的滴滴浊液。那里被舔弄的感觉太好，燕青腰部发软，大腿发颤。  
“放……放开。”他揪住张清头发，想把他推开。  
“不要？”张清将玉柱吐出，一边用手拢着根部，一边用舌尖在最敏感的顶端骚动舔舐。  
燕青简直恨死张清，“快点。”  
“快什么？”张清知道怎么才能让燕青更快乐，他含住顶部，口腔微微收拢。‘  
燕青眼角溢出泪水，忍不住翘起臀部，将自己的玉柱往张清嘴里送。  
“你老实说，那高俅是否对你起了心思？”张清吐出口中玉柱，顺着柱身撸了两把，等燕青快射时又狠狠攥住根部。  
没有一个男人能受得了这种折磨，燕青狠狠瞪他，无奈眼中都是泪，那股狠劲自然大打折扣。  
“放手！”  
“你不说实话，我就不放。”张清人质在手，哪会怕他。  
燕青一脚踹到张清肩头，张清手一松，被他在肩膀上一扳一扭，反压在床上。  
“小乙果然不凡，在床上都能使出小厮扑。”张清抚着燕青的背，顺着他的脊梁慢慢往下，落在他的臀上，将那两团白雪似的双臀放在掌中肆意搓揉。  
燕青啊了一声，腰部一软，趴在张清胸口。  
张清分开燕青臀瓣，手指在狭窄的缝隙里上下摩挲。  
“别……”燕青浑身颤抖，汗珠滚滚而落。  
“别怎样？”张清的手指分开穴口，浅浅进入，又果断抽出，撩得燕青浑身火热。  
“这般磨磨蹭蹭，算什么好汉。”燕青咬牙，自己分开双臀，摩挲着扶住张清勃发的巨物，慢慢坐了下去。  
那处本就不是承受之所，燕青后穴又十分紧致，那巨物只入了一个头就再也进不去了。  
“小乙放松一些。”张清一手抚着燕青玉根，一手揉捏他乳尖。  
燕青被他揉搓得全身发软，偏偏那被卡住的巨物还在后穴蠢蠢欲动。新仇旧恨一起涌上，恨不得一刀把张清切了，“拔出来。”  
“既入了温柔乡，怎舍得出来。”张清握住燕青的腰，慢慢往下压。  
燕青膝盖不停颤抖，勉强支撑，“不……不行，痛。”他声音里带了哭腔，只觉得甬道饱胀得仿佛要裂开，而那头可怕的巨兽还在不停往里探。  
“你告诉我，那高俅是否对你起了心思？”  
“我不说。”  
张清低笑，揽下燕青颈脖，在他唇上吻了吻。小乙真是痛得糊涂了，竟然这么老实。这“我不说”三个字，不是明摆着承认了嘛！  
燕青被他吻得迷迷糊糊，忽然腰部一沉，那根铁杵般的巨物蛮横地一点点向里推入。他拼命蹬腿试图爬出去，可张清的双手宛如铁钳，将他的腰身牢牢扣住，阳具毫不留情地挺进，没一丝逃脱的可能。  
燕青的手抓在床头，如同抓住最后一根稻草，骨节因过分用力而发出声响。  
一直进到最深处，张清慢慢呼出胸口的浊气。  
燕青全身肌肉紧绷，那幅牡丹花绣因为肌肤的舒展变得分外妖冶。一颗汗珠顺着颈脖滑落下来，颤颤的挂在乳尖。  
张清忍不住直起身子，吮下那颗汗珠，将乳尖含在口中肆意舔舐。  
“别……”情欲如烈火，迅速燃遍全身。燕青轻轻摇着腰肢，上下吞吃着张清的巨物。  
张清倒抽一口冷气，差点被他夹得射了出来。  
“小乙别急，不管多少我都能给你。”  
这个姿势入得分外深，燕青觉得自己仿佛被顶穿了。他不得不搂住张清颈脖，被他颠得说不出话来。  
“够……够了……”  
敏感处被不断顶蹭，腰腹会阴间每一寸肌肉都在颤栗，燕青惊讶自己竟然没被涨破，铁杵进出间几乎要把他捣烂，穴口磨得快要起火。狭窄的内壁不停收缩，挤出一波波滑腻的春水，被插入时舒爽得头皮发炸，快感潮涨般涌来，瞬间灭顶。  
“除了高俅，还有谁？”张清用力撞击那处软肉，牙齿咬着他的颈脖，磨着那点薄薄的皮肉。  
燕青拼命摇头，用力收紧后穴，绞得张清差点精关失守。  
“说，还有谁？”张清握住燕青玉柱。  
“没，没有了。”巨大的快感让燕青下腹不时抽搐，内脏像被一只手紧紧攥住，强烈的淹溺感使他不得不扬起颈项，困难的呼吸着。  
“记住，你的身子只有我能碰。”张清终于松开手。  
燕青绷紧脚背，一股白浊喷上张清胸口。巨大的快感让他后穴紧紧收缩，夹得张清头皮发炸。他握住燕青的腰，一连冲撞了十几下，终于在他的身体内部爆发出来。  
燕青伏在床上，精疲力尽。  
正要昏昏睡去，忽然发现后穴又被人分开。  
“不要了，好累。”他声音软绵绵，透着一股魅意。  
张清心头一酥，刚刚疲软下来的那处差点又站了起来。“我帮你把东西弄出来，你只管睡，不用理我。”  
燕青冷哼，“我又不是死人，你这么弄，我还能睡得着？”话虽如此，还是尽量放松身体，让张清清理。  
张清又绞了软布来给燕青擦拭身体，燕青一副大爷样，理所当然的让他伺候。  
等一切妥当后，张清重新钻进被窝，将燕青搂在怀里。  
“冷。”燕青睡得暖和和，冷不防被张清冰了一下，很不高兴。  
“等会儿就暖了。”张清搂住燕青的腰，不让他跑。  
过了一阵，果然被窝重新暖了起来。  
“方才我出去倒水，听公明哥哥说那黑厮又闯祸了。”  
“……他又不是今天才闯祸。”燕青迷迷瞪瞪，连眼睛也懒得睁开。  
“他放火把灯会烧了。”  
“烧了就烧了呗！”燕青声音越来越低，已经快睡着了。  
张清在燕青额头吻了吻，“他还在御香楼前放了一把火。”  
“嗯，放了就……”燕青猛的睁开眼睛，一下子坐起来。  
他起得太快，不小心牵动那处伤口，哎哟一声又倒了下去。  
“小乙慢些。”张清给他按摩腰部。  
“猫哭耗子，还不是拜你所赐。”燕青狠狠瞪他一眼，挪了一下身子，“那边按用力点。”  
“好，是这里么？”张清吃饱喝足，脾气十分好。“明日公明哥哥定要你再去一趟御香楼，不如称病，省的麻烦。”  
燕青翻过身来用手掌支着头，一脸似笑非笑，“称病？军师哥哥精通医术，一把脉便知真假，岂不更尴尬？”挑起张清下巴，“你吃醋了，你不愿我去见师师姐。”  
“师师？”张清抓住燕青手指，放在口里磨牙，“叫得好亲热啊！”  
“别咬别咬。”燕青此时身子敏感，被张清咬得全身一抖。“看看，都起印子了。”他把手指抽出来，那一圈牙印十分醒目。  
“那我帮你舔舔？”燕青那身雪白的皮肤上全是青青紫紫的印子，看得张清心头火起。  
燕青心思玲珑，一看他那模样就知道他心里在想什么。  
“色欲熏心，无耻之尤。”一脚踹去，将张清连人带被踹下床。  
“小乙好狠。”张清无奈，“翻脸无情，谋杀亲夫。”  
“活该，等明日我再……”燕青拍着手笑。  
“张清兄弟，你们在闹什么？”柴进经过门口，随口问了一句。  
“没事，我跟小乙闹着玩呢！”张清扬声说了一句。  
燕青瞪张清一眼，压低声音道：“还不赶紧上来。”  
张清一笑，爬进被窝，搂着燕青睡去。  



End file.
